24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am/India
| author = Rohit Malhotra | director = Karan Boolani }} Jai rescues Kiran from Roshan Sherchan's grasp, and the ATU surround Roshan at the docks. However, Siddharth Saigal's hand is forced when Roshan exploits his only weakness. Naina Singhania pays her respects after Amar Mane Shinde's death, and Antara reveals a shocking secret to Prithvi. Episode guide The following takes place between 6:00am and 7:00am. Events occur in real time. 06:00:10 prepare]] Jai and Vedant arrive at the docks where Abhishek is briefing ATU agents. Jai warns them that they could be spotted in the daylight, and tells them they must catch Roshan alive. Maddy tells Roshan that she is monitoring all mobile and radio frequencies and hasn't found anyone. She tells him Vaidehi Sharma is ten minutes away. As he leaves, she begins to process the picture of Vaidehi they have. In the car with Vasu, Kiran Rathod looks around nervously. and Aditya learn of Amar Mane Shinde's death]] Mishra enters Aditya Singhania's office and tells him that CM Arekar called to inform them that Amar Mane Shinde died of a heart attack last night. Aditya and Prithvi are shocked, and Prithvi says he needs to be with Antara. Aditya says he should go with Naina. At the docks, Vedant and Jai creep into position and scope out Roshan's guards. ]] In the Mallick household, Nupur calls for Kabir to get ready for school. She makes a call to Shibani's phone, which Siddharth Saigal picks up. He tells her Shibani is in the field and left her phone behind, but Nupur says she needs Shibani urgently. Siddharth offers to help, but Nupur says they have lived without his help for the last ten years. She tells Siddharth that Shibani has a parent teacher meeting that is important she attends. Zara Owais then call Siddharth outside and tells him that Vasu has taken Kiran from the park and left the tracker behind. He speaks to agent Das who explains that Vasu paid another jogger to wear Kiran's jacket, saying it was for a jogging app test. Siddharth angrily shouts at Das, saying Kiran is a civilian and they must find her. Siddharth has Zara check the CCTV at the park, and orders her to connect him to Jai. scopes out the docks]] Jai watches and Roshan speaks with the ship captain. Vasu and Kiran continue to drive towards Roshan. 06:11:45...06:11:46...06:11:47...06:11:48.... 06:18:45 Vasu arrives at the docks and gets Kiran out of the car. Jai sees this and Vedant thinks their operation has been compromised. Jai screws a suppressor onto his gun and asks Vedant to cover him. He then jumps down from the cliff edge towards the docks. holds Kiran at gunpoint]] Kiran steps slowly out of the car towards Roshan. A guard jumps out behind Jai but is shot by Vedant's sniper rifle. Roshan tells Kiran not to be scared, as Jai knocks out a guard. Another guard spots Jai but is sniped down. Roshan realises he is being ambushed, and Jai starts shooting at the guards. He kills Vasu and grabs Kiran, using her as a hostage and telling everyone not to move. Roshan tells everyone to hold their fire and drop their guns. Jai asks Roshan where the remaining four tubes of virus are, and Roshan replies that he has two with him and two are in the city. Jai asks for them and Mohsin goes to get them. Roshan asks Maddy to find the location of the other two tubes and she goes to her laptop. However, she sees the picture of Vaidehi is identified as Kiran Jai Singh Rathod. 's men fire on Jai and Kiran]] She grabs a gun and walks outside, and Roshan tells her to give Jai the location of the tubes. She whispers to him that it is not his daughter, and then shoots at Jai and Kiran. They take cover behind the car as Roshan's men pick up their guns and start firing. ATU agents charge in, and Roshan flees with his men. As the agents give chase, he blows up a door behind him, knocking two agents to the ground. Jai orders Vedant to turn communications back on and surround the area. pays her respects at Amar Mane Shinde's house]] At the Mane Shinde house, Govind Arekar tells Naina that they are preparing Amar's last rites and they will tell the media in time. Naina says how shocked she is, and asks after Antara. A servant says she has locked herself in her room and refuses to come out. Naina asks if she has said anything, and offers to go and speak to her. asks if Kiran is ok]] Kiran is being treated for a gunshot wound in her arm. Jai walks over and asks if she is ok, and Vedant tells them the virus is secure. Jai speaks to Saigal, and tells him Roshan and Maddy are hiding somewhere in the docks. He asks for a satellite feed of the area and Saigal tells him a second team are ten minutes away. Bhisham Bhowmick is dropped off at the hotel by his driver Mahesh. Mahesh tells Bhisham that his daughter has an entrance exam today, and Bhisham gives him permission to go and drop her off. asks Antara for her watch]] A nurse offers Antara Mane Shinde water in her room, which she refuses. Naina then enters her room and asks for her watch. Antara asks to speak to Prithvi, and Naina asks for her watch first. Antara shouts, causing the nurse to some in, but Naina dismisses her. Naina then leaves. Roshan and his men continue running. Roshan takes a pistol off Maddy, who speculates that they will not be able to escape. starts showing symptoms]] Aditya and Bhisham are on a call with Dr. Lynn of the World Health Organization. Bhisham explains he needs to mousepox virus to isolate the genetic sequence of their virus, as they have similar symptoms. Bhisham starts coughing and excuses himself from the call, and Aditya asks if he is alright. Bhisham says he is just choking on water and says he needs to go back to the lab, and Aditya says he will finish up with the WHO. Bhisham tells Aditya that Devyani is still annoyed, and Aditya should speak to her. Siddharth looks at a picture of Shibani and Kabir, and a worker gives him Maya's release orders to sign. Jai puts Kiran into a car, and tells Abhishek to block all the exits so Roshan cannot escape. Kiran tells Jai she is going to the hotel to see Veer, and he bids her farewell. grows angry as Siddharth Saigal tears up her pardon]] In the ATU interrogation room, Siddharth enters and Maya asks if she can leave. He tells her the pardon was conditional on the ATU finding Roshan, and had she told them the information on time his wife would still be alive. He takes the pardon and rips it up in front of her, and she angrily shouts at him. He orders the guard to take her to prison, and she tells him the entire ATU will regret this. Naina tells Prithvi to try his best to bring Antara out of her room while she speaks to the commissioner and CM. He enters and hugs her, telling her it is all over. She shakes her head, and tells Prithvi that she killed him. makes a call to Jabbar]] Roshan makes a call on his phone, and Maddy warns him that the ATU will know their location. He smiles and says he knows, then grabs her by the throat when she tries to leave. He tells her to stay here if she wants to live. At the ATU, Zara picks up Roshan's location from his phone. Roshan speaks to Jabbar, asking if the job is done. Jai and the ATU move towards building number six where Roshan is. Roshan tells Maddy they now wait for the ATU. surround Roshan's location]] Mihir tells Saigal that the troops are closing in. Jai tells Abhishek to cover the exits from behind. He goes round and tells Armaan to lock the back gate. One of Roshan's men shoots an ATU soldier, and they return fire, killing two of his men. Jai gets a loudspeaker and tells Roshan he is surrounded and must surrender, or they will attack. leaves the Hotel Gateway Residency]] At the Hotel Gateway Residency, Devyani Bhowmick calls Aditya and he asks how she is. She says the virus is causing a huge tragedy, but he tells her the situation is under control. He tells her he is sorry about Dhruv, and asks her to come over. She says she may after she has briefed a new batch of volunteers. After she hangs up, she tells agent Saumya that she needs to go to the PMO. sees his son held hostage]] The ATU troops start firing smoke bombs into Roshan's building. Roshan and Maddy run away, coughing, and cover their mouths with wet gauze. Roshan sends a video on his phone. Siddharth's phone beeps, and he opens a video of Kabir and Mrs Mallick being held at gunpoint. Jai and the troops don gas masks, making their way into the building. Siddharth answers a call from Roshan, who tells him to get the ATU team to leave or he will send a worse video of his son. Siddharth refuses, so Roshan orders Jabbar to take out one of Kabir's eyes and send the video. Siddharth agrees to help, and Roshan asks for the satellite feed of the docks. orders Abhishek away from his position]] Siddharth accesses the ATU mainframe and accesses the satellite feeds, sending them to Maddy. He then calls Abhishek and orders him to switch their walkies to channel 3. He then orders their entire unit round to the front of the building. Roshan watches them leave. Agent Saumya and Devyani leave the hotel. The broken suit that Bhisham was wearing remains behind. and Maddy escape]] Roshan and Maddy make their way to the back of the building and climb up onto the roof. As they escape, Roshan looks back triumphantly. Abhishek's team reaches the front of the building. Inside, Jai makes his way upstairs, finding all the rooms empty, and on the roof comes face to face with Abhishek. He asks why he is there, and Abhishek tells him Saigal ordered them inside. Jai is confused, and tells him to get back to his position. Jai calls Saigal and asks why he moved Abhishek, and Saigal tells him someone in his team made a mistake. Jai grows angry, saying he has command in the field, and hangs up. 06:49:42...06:49:43...06:49:44...06:49:45... 06:55:13 realises Roshan got away]] The ATU troops sweep the building and report every floor as clear. Zara wonders how Roshan got out, and Saigal asks if they are sure they got the right building. Mihir goes to check the satellite feeds, and Saigal tells him he will do it instead. deletes the satellite imagery]] Saigal goes to his office and brings up the satellite feed, erasing the imagery from the mainframe. He gets a call from Roshan, and asks where his son is. Roshan says he will release Kabir when he gets his daughter back. Roshan gives him five minutes to get Vaidehi out of the ATU or Kabir will be killed. Saigal agrees, then picks up a call from the PM. Aditya asks how Roshan could have escaped from the ATU. Saigal says he is investigating, and Aditya tells him to increase security on Roshan's daughter, as she has become very important now. and Jai wonder what is going on]] Mihir tells Jai that there is a problem with the satellite feeds and he is trying to get a backup from the IB server. Vedant wonders if Maddy hacked into the ATU's satellite feeds, and Jai realises something is amiss. Split screen: Jai wonders what is happening. Saigal leans back in his chair in despair. Roshan and Maddy drive away. Kabir and Mrs Mallick are held at gunpoint. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick (photo only) * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasudev Varman * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek * Kundan Roy as Jabbar * Annie Singh as Saumya Deshpande * Kamal Vinayak as Mahesh * Rajiv Kachroo as Mishra * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Chetan Jawale as Kabir Mallick * Usha Jeyrajani as Nupur Mallick Uncredited * Mohit Gadhvi as captain * Ribbhu Mehra as ATU agent * Prince Sharma as volunteer at hotel Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Joel Surnow ** Michael Loceff * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Rohit Malhotra * Dialogue writer: Rohit Malhotra * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . See also * 6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) Day 221 221